Au singulier
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Elle a passé les quatre premières années de sa vie à lui embrasser le front en lui disant que les anges veillaient sur lui, une statuette à l'air béat et aux ailes blanches braquée vers lui. SPOIL S12E01. Léger Destiel.


**Bonsoir à tous et toutes !**

Ceci est un OS, réaction à chaud face au S12E01, donc **ATTENTION SPOILERS** , évidemment.

Ce n'est ni abouti, ni plein de lyrisme, ni rien de tout ça. C'est, comme dit plus haut, une réaction à chaud, je viens de finir de l'écrire à l'instant même où je le poste. Je n'ai consulté personne, pas même ma montre, j'avais juste envie d'écrire et je sais que si je prends la peine de me relire demain matin, je vais changer d'avis et ne jamais poster.

Il y a un mélange des temps assez bizarre, je n'aime habituellement pas écrire au présent et encore moins mélanger les temps du récit au présent, mais ça m'est venu comme ça et, comme dit plus haut, si je me relis, je ne posterai jamais. Donc désolée si ça vous égratigne les yeux.

Je suis assez fière de faire ma première apparition sur ce fandom, je viens de fêter mes dix ans sur ffnet et c'est toujours la même joie d'entrer les pieds joints au milieu d'une communauté. J'espère que vous me ferez une petite place parmi vous sans trop de réticence.

Bon, c'est probablement bourré de fautes et… Enfin, j'espère que ceux qui ont vu l'épisode reconnaîtront la scène.

Dernier mot pour la fin, c'est un **Destiel**. Presque discret.

* * *

 **Au singulier**

Elle n'avait repris conscience que depuis quelques heures. Comme si elle avait été téléportée d'une époque à l'autre, sans transition, sans souvenir autre que celui de son bébé pleurant dans son berceau et son fils aîné de quatre ans qui venait de quitter à regrets la chambre de son Sammy.

Elle avait accepté. Sans trop de problème. Accepté sa mort, celle de John, que son bébé de quatre ans qui aimait tant ses tartines fût devenu ce bel homme bien bâti aux yeux verts brillants d'émotion alors qu'il prononçait difficilement le mot « Maman », comme s'il ne l'avait pas dit depuis des années.

 _« Trente-trois ans »,_ avait-il murmuré, la voix hurlant sa joie, son chagrin, la douleur qui avait été sienne durant toutes ces années.

Sans broncher, elle avait encaissé. Cet homme fait était son fils, celui qu'elle n'avait pas vu grandir et dont elle ne profiterait pas. Celui à qui elle n'apprendrait pas à faire du vélo, à qui elle ne guérirait pas les genoux pleins de bobos d'être tombé dudit vélo, elle n'aura jamais le plaisir de l'acclamer à ses cérémonies de remise de diplômes, le voir tomber amoureux la première fois et se faire mal.

Cet homme au regard hanté était son fils. Son enfant chéri. Sa petite tête blonde, cadeau du ciel que John et elle avaient fait avec amour sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala. Celui qu'elle embrassait sur le front, le couchant dans son berceau, affirmant de toutes ses forces que les anges veillaient sur lui. Elle ne l'avait pas vu prendre en taille et en pudeur, traverser la gaucherie de l'adolescence et se transformer en ce qu'elle devinait être un bourreau des cœurs.

Si elle n'avait pas le sien gonflé de l'amour tout maternel qu'elle ressentait en le reconnaissant comme chair de sa chair, elle aurait probablement eu le béguin pour lui. Contre son sein, elle avait senti son pouls battre à l'unisson du sien et c'était comme se retrouver chez elle.

Puis rapidement, elle déchanta. Elle était morte. Et dans cette vie où elle n'était pas, son mari, son cher John, son Marine, l'homme qui lui racontait comment il ne laisserait pas ses enfants comme son père l'avait laissé, il avait transformé ses enfants en chasseurs.

C'était trop. Trop d'informations à avaler d'un coup. Elle était toujours dans un semi-brouillard quand ils arrivèrent au bunker des Hommes de Lettres – une putain de légende qui surgissait sous ses yeux et son fils, le trésor de sa vie, était dans cet univers à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Puis il y eut la tache de sang et tout se passa si vite. Mary vit Dean devenir ce chasseur. Elle le reconnut comme tel, dans sa posture, ses regards, l'aisance avec laquelle il referma ses longs doigts sur l'arme chargée – oh comme elle aurait souhaité qu'il maniât avec tant de grâce une autre forme d'arme, un stylo de journaliste, la balance de la Justice, n'importe quoi qui ne répandrait ni mort ni désolation…

Ses propres réflexes n'étaient pas vraiment enraillés, puisque le revolver qu'il lui remit trouva une place parfaite sur sa paume. Restée trop longtemps sans contact, sa main l'avait vécu comme la caresse délicate d'un amant revenu d'une absence de plusieurs années. Elle retint sa respiration, arpentant sa zone du bunker comme si ça ne faisait pas des années qu'elle n'avait pas chassé. Comme si elle n'avait pas laissé l'ensemble de cette vie derrière elle avec John, et Dean, et Sammy.

Son cœur se serra en même temps que la porte claqua et une peur sournoise s'infiltra en elle. Et si jamais ces années sans chasse l'avaient rouillée ? Et si jamais Dean devait s'interposer entre elle, cadavre ambulant qu'il aimait sans même la connaître, et son détracteur ? Et si elle était revenue uniquement pour le perdre ? Et si elle le faisait tuer ?

L'ennemi apparut et elle ne prit pas le temps d'analyser qui il était, ni à quoi il ressemblait, braquant sur lui son arme, et un dialogue de sourds se joua entre eux, seulement interrompu par Dean qui abaissa son arme.

— C'est un ami.

Un ami ? Son fils avait des amis ? Elle ne l'avait connu qu'accroché à ses jupes et au berceau de son frère, refusant d'aller au parc parce qu'il craignait que Sammy s'ennuie s'il ne le fixait pas de ses grands yeux innocents. À l'époque, il refusait le contact de tout enfant n'étant pas la petite créature en barboteuse et aux yeux encore presque aveugles.

L'émerveillement qu'elle ressentit en comprenant ce qu'il disait n'était rien comparé à la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de l'autre homme quand il aperçut Dean. C'était comme si une aube nouvelle était née au fond de cet océan de dureté – elle avait tout de suite remarqué que le nouveau venu n'était pas un homme comme les autres, ça non.

Il y avait une rigidité dans son allure, quelque chose de brisé qu'il portait sur son visage comme une blessure purulente qui refusait de guérir. Cette sorte de souffrance était si belle à regarder qu'elle rendrait n'importe quelle personne absolument fascinante. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul quand il serra son Dean contre lui, pressant leurs corps et son regard passa de l'un à l'autre.

 _Oh…_

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait compris quand la petite bulle éclata dans sa tête, mais cela dut se lire sur son visage car Dean repoussa son ami, pour le présenter.

— Est-ce un chasseur ?

— Un ange.

Elle les regarde, un peu perplexe et ils échangent une œillade et Dean se noie dans ses explications, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour s'expliquer. Et quand il le fait, elle retrouve la douce brusquerie de John en toile de fond de ses mouvements, elle sent le perfectionnisme de son mari qui ressort par petites touches discrètes et la même tendresse éclabousse les traits de son fils, comme autant de taches de rousseur. Derrière ses traits hantés par ce qui semble être pire que l'Enfer, elle retrouve son petit garçon.

Quelques millièmes de seconde, le visage qu'il avait à quatre ans se superpose avec son visage plus que trentenaire et elle se souvient de ce petit bout d'homme qui tentait de lui expliquer avec fascination la première fois qu'il a vu la mer et qu'il a laissé son regard s'y perdre, et la petite voix prononce « bleu, bleu, bleu » comme si c'était le seul qualificatif valable pour l'immensité mouvante qui s'était offerte à son regard.

— C'est un ange, tu sais, les ailes, la harpe…

— Je n'ai pas de harpe, nie la créature en mêlant enfin son regard à celui de Mary.

Incapable de faire autrement, le regard de celle-ci frôle l'arrondi de l'épaule à la recherche de plumes sans les trouver pour autant et elle s'étonne de remarquer qu'un ange pût autant ressembler à un comptable fatigué en pleine crise de la quarantaine.

— Castiel, précise son fils dans un air de défi, comme s'il attend une quelconque critique sur ses choix de vie.

Elle y pense une seconde. Elle vient d'une autre époque, d'un autre temps, et quelques secondes, il lui prend l'envie de le prévenir contre le danger de se perdre dans un telle étendue d'eau.

 _La mer est une traîtresse_ , a-t-elle envie de lui dire, _et l'amour encore plus._

Pourtant les mots ne franchissent pas sa gorge. L'aube dans la mer des rétines de Castiel est revenue alors qu'elles frôlent la nuque de Dean et suivent le mouvement de ses épaules alors qu'il respire difficilement, dans l'attente d'une réaction, n'importe laquelle pourvu qu'elle réagisse. Mais elle ne dévisage pas son fils. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour l'ange qui le couve et, là, elle voit les ailes qu'elle cherchait, elle les voit s'enrouler doucement autour de son garçon, pour le protéger et le chérir, le plus discrètement possible pour qu'il ne se rende jamais compte que, pour toujours, quelqu'un veille sur lui.

Elle a passé les quatre premières années de sa vie à lui embrasser le front en lui disant que les anges veillaient sur lui, une statuette à l'air béat et aux ailes blanches braquée vers lui.

Elle sourit à Castiel et son sourire reste tourné vers lui alors que ses yeux caressent les traits de son fils.

— Finalement, j'aurais dû te le dire au singulier. Ça sonne tellement mieux.

Et si Dean ne comprend pas, l'ange hoche la tête, remerciant Mary pour son approbation silencieuse.


End file.
